


I care for you

by Mikanpie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble under 200 words, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Just girls being girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanpie/pseuds/Mikanpie
Summary: Angie wants to show Mikan how much she loves her, so she devotes herself to bringing Mikan the gentle pleasure she deserves.





	I care for you

Angie's fingers card through Mikan's choppy locks delicately, running from her scalp to the end of her tresses.

Her sandy white hair envelops the girl pinned beneath her in an angelic way and Angie feels like she's floating- intoxicated,  _dreaming._

The way Mikan's breathy gasps, mewls and moans litter from her lips like cherry blossom petals and arches desperately against Angie's hot, melting touch is enough to drive her into oblivion.

Mikan feverishly lifts her hips to get closer to the searing contact of heat pooling between her and slams her lips onto Angie's to muffle her needy cries of wanton, teeth scraping Angie's lips much to her delight.

If anything, Angie wants to treat Mikan with nothing but respect for what she's been through-  _for everything they've both endured._

And that seems to be more than enough once the small imprint of a provocative smirk is imprinted on Mikan's lips.


End file.
